I miss you
by Malfuntioning-Mind
Summary: All the guilt builds inside Nny for trying to kill Devi...read now!
1. i miss you

I miss you…  
  
By: Spooky  
  
  
  
Nny lay on the floor of his home admiring the shapes the blood splatters on the ceiling made. Thousands of thoughts flooded his mind all at once, than all at once they stopped on one thought, Devi. He missed her so much; she is so beautiful, so perfect. He sighed and rolled on his side, curling in a ball. A tear ran down his face, landing on the floor.  
  
"I'm going on a walk" he said to nail bunny, slowly standing and walking outside. He walked to the 24/7 for a cherry brainfreezy. Nny peered through the window of a near by house.  
  
"Hmm... Its only 1:20."  
  
He walked into the store, paying no heed to the gawking drunk bums. He walked over and filled up his cup. Nny handed the foreign clerk a dollar.  
  
"I let you have this one free strange little man, you are sending my children to collage!" the man said cheerfully. Nny smiled and left sipping his delicious treat.  
  
"What a nice night it is." He thought. He looked across the street and spotted Devi. His knees went weak and he almost fell, he dipped into the shadows before Devi turned to look. She peered into the shadow for a little bit before continuing on. Nny watched in aw as Devi walk fascinated by every move she made.  
  
"God she is so beautiful…" Nny said with a sigh, sitting down on the concrete. "Life isn't even worth living without her…" A tear rolled down his cheek, landing on the back of his hand. As soon as Devi was out of sight, he stood and started home. He listen carefully to the sound of his shoes clicking on the ground, only him, there was no other sound only him. He looked at the tear barely visible anymore, and brushed it away. Nny walked into his house, and sat on the floor. He gazed at the blood splatters again, they were moving, forming a shape, and it was Devi. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny woke to the blaring of his doorbell.  
  
"Santa?" Nny asked confuse. He got up and cracked the door enough to see who was stand there; it was a fat little salesman.  
  
"Hello sir or mam I'm selling-" Nny slammed the door. He found a pen lying on the floor; he found some paper and began to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else were at Devi's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I know that was Nny I saw." She thought. "I wonder what he's up to, I'd visit him if he hadn't tried to kill me, I miss him though, he was so sweet and kind and cute and- DEVI! Stop! Don't think like that what if he comes back and tries to kill you again?! She thought angrily. She stopped for a moment and heard footsteps. A letter slid under the door. She got up and picked it up.  
  
"Devi." She said aloud reading it. She opened it and began to read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Devi,  
  
I know there is nothing I can ever do for you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I deeply regret my actions. I'm sure you don't care but tonight I die, and before I go I wanted to make sure I could die knowing that you know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you so much.  
  
1 Jonny.C  
  
  
  
Devi looked down at the tear stricken paper. A tear rolled down her face. Without a second thought Devi ran out the door to Nny's house. When she got to his house she could hear quiet sobs and the clicking of a gun, being readied for fire. She burst into the house, she saw Nny with a gun to his head tears running down his face.  
  
"Nny! Stop!" Devi cried, slapping the gun from his hand. Nny turned away, ashamed.  
  
"Why?" he asked Devi. Looking up at her seeing a tear run down her face.  
  
"I love you…" she said  
  
"How can you love me after what I did?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do Nny." Devi said kneeling. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Nny hugged back trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"I love you so much Devi." Nny said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I love you too Nny." She said kissing him deeply. Nny blushed and brushed away his tears. "Come on, let's go to my house." Devi said helping Nny up.  
  
"Your so beautiful." Nny said looking up at her as he stood. Devi smiled and they walked out the door to Devi's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny woke slightly startled by his surroundings; he was at Devi's.  
  
"I thought that was a dream…" he thought. He looked over at Devi, fast asleep.  
  
"She is so beautiful." Nny said running his hand across her face. She woke and smiled at Nny.  
  
"Good morning Nny." She said wrapping her arms around him, kissing him.  
  
"Good morning Devi." He said, looking down at her. "Your so beautiful when you sleep."  
  
"You're so cute when you talk in your sleep." Nny blushed slightly and laid back down staring into Devi's beautiful green eyes. 


	2. One fateful night

One fateful night…  
  
By: Spooky  
  
Nny sat on his couch, he was hungry, but he didn't want to leave, he was feeling lazy today. Nny wandered into the kitchen, he looked around.  
  
"Hmmmm…" he thought aloud. Then the phone rang.  
  
"…………………….Hello?" He said wide-eyed.  
  
"Nny it's Devi, I made some lunch and was wondering if you wanted something other then rotting bananas for lunch."  
  
"I have bananas?" Nny said surprised looking at a mound on the corner that now had eyes. "I don't remember buying bananas in years…"  
  
"…….So! How about it??!"  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a bit."  
  
"Love you…" Devi cooed softly.  
  
"Love you too." Nny said hanging up. He looked at the "bananas". "What the hell are you looking at?!"  
  
"You." Replied the bananas sarcastically. With that Nny torched the bananas.  
  
"Wow! Nanas burn fast!" He said, pouring a conveniently placed bucket of water on the ashes and walking out to the living room, grabbing his keys walking out to his car. He put the keys in the ingestion and sped off. Nny drove over at least 20 people before arriving at Devi's apartment. He walked up to the door and rang the buzzer for Devi's apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Devi responded.  
  
"Hello, pizza delivery for a Miss Devi D!"  
  
"Nny get up here before the food decides to take flight!" Devi said buzzing him up. Nny walked up to Devi's apartment with only two casualties. Nny knocked the beat on his favorite song. Devi answered, cracking the door so Nny couldn't see inside. Nny tried to peer in but with no success. Devi smiled and swung the door open reviling a neatly laid candle lit lunch.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be a candle lit dinner?" Nny asked with his hands behind his back peaking in.  
  
"Shut-up and sit down." Devi said laughing. Nny walked in looking around.  
  
"It's lovely." Nny said sitting down. Devi laid out the meal. Nny looked down at the salad, he hadn't had much more then brainfreezies in almost a week.  
  
"Mmm.. Brainfreezy." Nny thought licking his lips. He looked down at the salad, looked safe enough. Devi and Nny began to eat they talked and laughed for what seemed to be hours.  
  
"So I beat the guy with a shuvle!" Devi said happily.  
  
"Did he die?" Nny asked.  
  
"Nah, but he never tried that again!"  
  
"Wow…" Nny said sipping his milk. He looked into Devi's eyes; she had a fiendish look in her eyes, Nny took one more sip of his milk before they both stood and ran off to Devi's room. They both lay down on her bed kissing….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi woke, gazing over at Nny sleeping body.  
  
"He sure is cute when he sleeps." Devi thought.  
  
"He was dead when I got here…" Nny whimpered in his sleep. Devi raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"That was weird…" She thought. She got up put on a robe and almost skipped into the kitchen. She popped an ego into the toaster and sat at the table. Nny walked into the kitchen stretching.  
  
"Forget something?" Devi said smiling. Nny looked down and ran off. A few seconds later Nny returned, fully clothed.  
  
"I'd better go, I have to make sure my house didn't burn down." Nny said kissing Devi.  
  
"Bye…" She cooed waving. Nny waved walking out. He hopped in his car and sped off. On his way home he picked up a brainfreezy and sipped it cheerfully the whole way home. He got home and popped into Squee's window. Nny looked around spotting Squee quickly.  
  
"Got a treat for you Squee." Nny said cheerfully handing Squee a brainfreezy.  
  
"Thank you…"Squee said taking the brainfreezy carefully. Nny jumped back through the window and back into his house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny sat on his couch sipping his brainfreezy. The phone rang, causing Nny to jump three feet off the couch. He reached over and picked it up.  
  
"He-"  
  
"Nny we need to talk." Devi said not letting Nny finish his greeting.  
  
"About what?" Nny asked sitting down.  
  
"I'm late."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, if you're late then get going!"  
  
"No, I think I may be pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!" Nny screamed spitting out his freezy.  
  
"I got a test, could you come over?"  
  
"I'll be right there." Nny said hanging up. He laid back on the couch thinking. "I can't be a father. What am I getting myself into?" Nny got up, picked up his keys and headed to his car. He hopped in and drove off. He thought of himself being a father, and it scared him. Nny pulled up at Devi's and rang the buzzer. Devi buzzed him up and Nny headed up. He knocked on the door. Devi pulled open the door and yanked Nny in. He handed her a rose and a brainfreezy.  
  
"Thank you Nny. I took the test while you where on your way and…." Devi took a deep breath, holding a can of mace behind her back. "We're going to be parents…." Nny's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Nny screeched. He looked at Devi. "I don't think I'd be a good father."  
  
"Well, we don't have much choice." Devi sighed. Nny looked over at her and noticed she was about to cry. He hugged her kissing her forehead softly.  
  
"Maybe we'll be the best psycho family ever!" Nny said happily.  
  
"I hope…"  
  
End of chapter one, two coming soon! 


	3. the long hard road

THE LONG HARD ROAD  
  
~Month 4~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Nny sat on his couch pondering the events of the past month. He looked down at the half dead salesman lying on the floor, the blood pouring all around him. Nny wasn't as crazy as he used to be; he had control of his mind most of the time, not enough to raise a child. Nny picked up a knife sitting next to him and rammed it through the head of the man.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Nny said aloud, wrapping his arms around his legs. A leprechaun popped out of nowhere and jumped on Nny's head.  
  
"You know what you have to do? BURN THEM ALL!" The little man yelled. Nny looked at him and grabbed the thing from atop his head.  
  
"WHERES MY GOLD CHUBBY!" Nny screamed shaking the little man.  
  
"Geez calm down lad, here ya go." The leprechaun pulled a pot'o gold from behind his back and handed it to Nny. Nny set it on the floor and lit the leprechaun on fire.  
  
"HOOOWAAHAHAAAAHAH! HAH!! Heh. Uhh…." Nny laughed. He picked up the phone and called Devi.  
  
"Hello…" Devi said.  
  
"You don't sound to good…" Nny said frowning.  
  
"What do you want?" Devi said ignoring his statement.  
  
"WE'RE RICH!" Nny screamed. "I GOTS ME A POT'O GOLD!"  
  
"That's nice, well I'll talk to you umm…sometime, bye" Devi said hanging up.  
  
"Hmmm… I don't think she believes me…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devi's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi lay on her couch watching T.V.  
  
"Now make sure to stir the noodles. Now we're ready to put the monkey brains in the fryer!" the fat man on T.V said. There was a sudden knock on the door. Devi got up, and glanced at the computer next to the door.  
  
"It's Nny with his pot of gold…" Devi sighed, smiling slightly. She opened the door to see a smiling Nny holding a huge pot of gold coins.  
  
"See! I did get a pot of gold!" Nny smiled happily.  
  
"That's cool. Want some soup?"  
  
"Soup sound nice."  
  
"It's next to the stove."  
  
"I'll make soup!" Nny said with a psychotic smile.  
  
"Now that I think of it I think I'll make the soup."  
  
"OH NO! No no no no! You just sit down and I'll make you breakfast lunch and dinner!"  
  
"No really I can do it…"  
  
"NO! I want to do it!"  
  
"All right all right, but remember, I'm not eating any thing burnt!"  
  
"Hmm.. Okay! I'm going to run to the store quick, I'll be back pretty quick!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~  
  
"Wow Nny! This is the best Lobster Bisque I've ever had, I didn't even know you could cook!"  
  
"Yeah I can do a lot of stuff you don't know about, like kama sutra!{A/N I'm not to sure what kama sutra is, I have a veg idea but hmmm…..} 


	4. Another Day gose by

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story{but I do have a spooky squeaky toy!} sooo.. pttttt….  
  
~~~~~~~~Month 6~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Nny sat on Devi's couch watching Invader Zim. He decided to move in with her while she's pregnant. Devi no longer carried mace with him around anymore, and things where getting really weird for our poor Nny. Devi was fast asleep in her room and Nny was trying not to be loud. He sipped a cherry brainfreezy he had gotten a bit ago. Nny tried desperately to keep in his laughter but seeing Jhonen swallow a fish and choke was just to funny. Nny laughed as quietly as he could, but he still woke Devi.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Devi screamed. Nny jumped and looked over at her room nervously. She walked out at looked at Nny. "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I've been living here for about two months now."  
  
"Oh yeah. I had a dream that my life now was a dream and I was really living the way I was before we got back together.  
  
"Oh…" was all Nny could say, not quite understanding what was happening. "Hungry?" He asked her tilting his head to the side.  
  
"I could eat-"  
  
"GREAT! I know just what to make!" With that Nny ran off into the kitchen. In the kitchen Nny found the moldy bananas of doom, BACK WITH AVENGENCE!  
  
"Where going to eat you Jonny!" the bananas cried. Nny was very confused at this point, he remembered looking at the burnt counter top where the nanas once sat.  
  
"But how can you come back? I burnt you to nothing!"  
  
"But that's what you think Jonny, we escaped, with almost no damage at all. This type of banana mold is UNFLAMIBLE!"  
  
"Hmm…" Nny thought. A smile of pure insanity slid across his face. Nny pulled a vile of stomach acid he had obtained recently. He opened cover and poured the acid on the bananas. He watched as they melted.  
  
"Wow, it's like the Wizard of Oz, without the flying monkeys, damn, I like the monkeys!" {A/N Okay okay, I know I know, but I've been sick!} Nny looked through the cabinets for something to cook. He wasn't really sure what to make there wasn't anything but liquid beaver and canned fish semen.  
  
"What the hell was Devi thinking when she got this?" Nny pondered aloud. Finally he found a can of skedi'os {a/n I don't know how to spell that}. He opened it on poured it into a pan. A few minutes later he brought a bowl out to Devi.  
  
"I'm going to get some more food, I'll be back soon." Nny said kissing Devi's forehead. Right when Nny opened the door, Tenna appeared.  
  
"HELLLLOOOO!" She cried at Nny squeaking spooky.  
  
"The bananas fused with your head?!" Nny asked wide-eyed pointing at Tenna's hair.  
  
"What?" She said touching her hair.  
  
"I'M OFF!" Nny said running down the hall.  
  
{I'm so sorry for the delay, but I went camping and having some weird problems and stuff, so this has really been pushed back. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'll try to get my stories up at the normal speed I've been doing, but writers block is very prominent!} 


	5. The Begining

~~~~~Month 9 yippie!!~~~~~  
  
  
  
It had been 3 months since anyone had to go shopping for food. Nny bought three years worth of canned food. He had a bit of a mass killing spree, and didn't want to go back anytime soon. Devi lay on the couch; she was very plump now and VERY irritable. Nny crept around the house as silently as he could. He wanted a brainfreezy. He slid as silent as death out the door and down the hall. He ran as fast as he could to his little gray car and drove off to the 24/7. He parked in four spaces and ran in. Nny pulled the lever on the machine, only to find it wasn't on. He looked at the watch he had for the fic. It was only 10:30pm.  
  
"Sir, why is the machine off, it's only 10:31!" Nny asked the clerk angrily.  
  
"I plug it back in when you park right!" The man yelled back at him. Nny pulled a knife out of his boot and chucked it at the man's head, splitting it in two. He grabbed the knife and plugged the brainfreezy machine back in.  
  
"Sorry sir but I'm in a bit of a hurry!" Nny said filling up his cup. He sipped it happily leaving the money on the corner, in a pool of blood. He hopped into his car and drove off to Devi's, on his way over he saw his house he stopped for a sec, peering in to the boarded windows, he could hear moans coming from the house.  
  
"I wonder how some of them are still alive… They should have died after a week; they must be eating Mr. Sama! Ewwww…" Nny thought aloud. He drove on to Devi's as fast as he could, he had a feeling something was happing. Nny parked and ran up to Devi's apartment. He found the fat psychic lady blocking the way.  
  
"I need a pound of sugar bitch!!!!" yelled the horrendously fat woman.  
  
"I told you, I don't have any!!" Devi cried in response.  
  
"LIES!" The woman said, banging on the door. Nny pulled a knife from his boot and poked the lady with it. A wave of fat, blood, and organs spilled from the ever-widening hole. Drenching poor Nny in very grotesque gooey stuff. Nny screamed like a little girl and ran into the shower fully clothed. Pouring bottles upon bottles of soap and disinfectant. Devi set up a video camera so she could watch this whenever she was depressed, to remind her of a popping fat lady. Suddenly Devi fell to her knees, her water had just broken. Nny looked over at Devi in horror.  
  
"Great, more weird human waste!"  
  
"Nny the baby's coming!" Devi yelled at Nny angrily. Nny jumped out of the tub and carried Devi down to his car. {A/N adrenalin rushes are fun!}. He placed Devi in the car and was off faster than you can say lsaljkajkabkaeiwowksdkaak. Nny raced off to the hospital. He pulled up and ran Devi in. Oddly enough, a team of paramedics where right there to bring Devi up to the delivery room. Nny ran after them wondering why he didn't rip off his genitals when he had the chance. A doctor {a.k.a me} greeted his at the door of the room handing him funny hospital clothes. Nny put on the clothes and walked in. Two hours later Nny awoke in a hospital bed next to Devi.  
  
"Wait, what happened?" Nny asked Devi, he noticed she was holding a baby. "Is that our baby?"  
  
"No…" Devi said sarcastically. She smiled down at it. "It's a girl, her name is Faye. Oh and Nny you fainted, with all the things you've seen, I'm surprised."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you're all better!" Dr. Me said. "Well, I have a leg to reattach. Bu-BYE!"  
  
A/N WEEEEHOO! Wow that sucked! Well, I'll write a bit more, maybe… 


End file.
